The determination of analyte concentrations in body fluids is very important in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physiological conditions. For example, lactate, cholesterol, and bilirubin levels should be monitored in certain individuals. Additionally, it is important that individuals with diabetes frequently check the glucose concentration in their body fluids to regulate the glucose intake in their diets. The results of such tests can be used to determine what, if any, insulin or other medication needs to be administered.
Testing systems, such as blood-glucose systems, include a meter or instrument used to calculate a glucose concentration value based on a measured output, such as current, and the known reactivity of the reagent-sensing element used to perform the test. Blood-glucose systems typically allow a user to collect a blood sample on a test sensor in which the test sensor is inserted into a test sensor port housing in the meter. The meter measures the reaction between the glucose in the blood sample and a reagent from the test sensor to determine the blood-glucose concentration in the sample.